An Asgardian Happily Ever After
by GreekPrincess143
Summary: After Loki's attempt to take over the world, Odin punishes him by sending him to Midgard. He is taken in by a normal family. Has Loki found a new home or will it all end in tragedy? Currently rewriting, as it was pretty rushed and not to my satisfaction at all
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**

**Don't own these awesome characters. I would be rich if I did.**

* * *

Loki scowled at the mere mortals who dared bind him, a god, with chains and cover his mouth so he could not curse their disrespect. When he got free, they would pay for their mistake.

Thor, his oaf of a brother, finished saying his goodbyes to the petty humans who dared challenge his right to rule! Seething, Loki put a look of cold disdain on his face as his brother turned to him. It gave him no pleasure to see the hurt that flashed briefly across his brother's face before disappearing.

"Brother, it is time to go," Thor said, pulling out the container that held the Tesseract.

Loki silently grabbed the other handle and held on tight. He and Thor vanished, only to reappear in Asgard, standing before Odin's throne.

Odin looked at his youngest son with a mixture of anger, disappointment, and pity clear in his one eye. As Thor stepped away from his brother, taking the Tesseract with him, guards rushed to grab Loki's arms. He didn't struggle, gazing at his adopted father with emerald green eyes. Odin nodded to Thor, acknowledging him. Thor returned the gesture with a respectful bow.

"Father, have mercy on my brother. He is..." Thor began before Odin cut him off.

"So. You have returned, after trying to conquer Midgard and causing much trouble. What do you have to say for yourself?" Odin boomed, addressing Loki. "Surely, you have something to say."

Loki kept silent, but his piercing gaze never faltered.

Odin frowned. "Nothing? I expected an elaborate explanation of why you are innocent or some other foolishness."

Loki didn't answer, staring at the floor, knowing the punishment for his crimes. They might have stolen his dignity, but he still had his pride. He would not be reduced to begging for his life.

Odin stood. "As a criminal of war and traitor to your people, Loki Laufeyson, I find you guilty."

The words hung in the air. Thor looked sorrowful, for even he knew Odin had made up his mind.

"The usual punishment is death, but since you were raised as my son, I will make an exception," Odin said.

Loki looked up. Could it be possible that he was to be spared?

"I hereby remove you of any titles you once held, your Asgardian citizenship, and banish you to spend the remainder of your life as a mortal on Midgard." Odin pronounced with some regret.

Thor gasped. Loki ignored him, struggling to make sense of what he heard. He, Loki, a mortal? Impossible! Surely, Odin wouldn't! He would never be that cruel! Would he?

Loki saw with a shock that Odin would indeed carry out his punishment. As Odin raised his golden scepter and pointed it at Loki, Loki threw up his arms to shield himself, but his efforts were in vain. Loki vanished from the throne-room.

Odin sighed. He was reluctant to punish Loki, but he would have to. Turning to Thor, he commanded him to travel to Midgard to tell SHIELD Loki was on Earth, but told him to come back. Loki could have no contact with any of his former family.

Even as Thor departed on his task, Odin felt regret for what he had done to his adopted son.

Turning to his wife, he said, "Was it the right decision?"

She nodded. "It will be good for him."

Odin stared off into the distance. "I hope so."


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**Still don't own it**

* * *

Loki awoke in a bed in a small room. He looked around, startled and wary. What happened? What is this place? Then he remembered.

He, Loki, was now a mortal.

Pushing away the heartache and betrayal he felt, he gazed at his surroundings. He was lying in a bed covered with a dark purple quilt. The bed was in the center of a small, bare room with faded, yellow walls. There was a painting of a ship on the wall, and a chair by a large cupboard. The room was bare, but strangely cozy in a way that Loki secretly longed for.

He looked down at himself. He was bare-chested, wearing nothing but a pair of plaid pajamas that were huge on his slight frame. His armor and clothing were nowhere to be seen.

Alarmed, he swung himself out of bed and left the room. He walked down a narrow hallway painted the same shade of yellow that the room was. He ignored the closed downs he passed until he reached the kitchen.

A family was there. They looked startled. At the table, there was an old man with long, gray hair and wrinkles, a plump middle-aged woman with garish red hair and a shocked expression, a middle-aged man with short black hair, and a young boy with shaggy black hair. Standing at the sink was a teenage girl with long brown curls, green eyes and freckles splashed across her nose, wearing a pair of shorts and a tank-top and holding a frying pan.

When they saw him, they relaxed, although the girl and the woman looked wary, although the girl didn't let that stop her from staring at Loki's well-defined chest.

"Where am I?" Loki demanded. "And who are you people?"

"Well, look at who's awake," the man drawled. "You, sir, are in Georgia, and this is my home. My name is John St. Pierre, and this is my wife Judy, my father Bill, my son Elijah, and my daughter Alicia. And who, may I ask, are you?"

"I am Loki Laufeyson, former Prince of Asgard," Loki said with a hint of regret in his voice.

Elijah gasped. " As in the Loki who tried to take over the planet, almost destroyed New York, and killed a bunch of people? Dude, I'm a huge fan!"

"Eli!" Judy scolded, with a nervous glance at Loki.

Loki was nonplussed. These mortals had heard of him and the boy was a...fan?

Eli plowed on, oblivious to his mother's discomfort. "The way you tried to take over the world was epic! And the way you fought Captain America and brainwashed those people..." He trailed off, noticing his mother's frantic gestures for the first time. "What? It was."

Loki stared. He only understood half of what Eli had said. "Thank you," he said, unsure.

"One moment, please," Judy said, dragging her husband and father-in-law into the hallway.

Loki stared at the two teens. They stared back.

"I'm Eli, this is my sister Ali," Eli said, breaking the silence.

"I am Loki."

Silence then reigned, as neither Loki or Eli knew what to say. Then, the sound of the adults arguing broke the silence.

"He can not stay here! He has to go back to where he belongs! He's a murderer!"'Judy said loudly.

"We can't just kick him out," John protested.

"Yes, we can, and we will." Judy sounded angry.

"He is staying." Bill spoke for the first time. "I'll watch him. He won't harm us."

Bill walked back in the kitchen, ending the argument. Judy followed, looking angry. John meekly followed his wife.

"You can stay," Bill announced.

Loki was stunned. _These mortals were offering him a home?_ "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, you'll be cursing me when you see what your chores are," Bill grumbled, secretly pleased.

Judy looked angry and stormed outside. John followed her.

"Ignore her. She doesn't know how to live," Bill said dismissively.

Loki looked at Bill curiously. _What is it that the mortal means?_

"Come, I'll show you your new job," Bill said, changing the subject rapidly. "I hope you like hard work."

Bill led Loki out to the backyard to the woodpile. Loki eyed it with dread. Surely he wasn't expected to perform acts of physical labor! That was for servants, not a prince! _But you are no longer a prince_, a little voice in the back his head whispered. Pushing it aside, Loki focused on what Bill was saying.

Bill taught Loki to chop wood. Loki quickly gained confidence and speed as he practiced.

"You're a natural," Bill praised. "Are you sure you have never done this before?"

Without waiting for an answer, Bill showed Loki his other chores, including feeding the chickens, feeding the dogs, and mucking out the stables. Loki didn't particularly like any of these chores, but at least it wasn't too difficult. Besides, he liked horses.

Loki soon learned the horses in the stables weren't at all like the ones back home. There were 3: a black Morgan gelding called Jack used for plowing, an old gray mare called Nell used by Judy for visiting the neighbors, and a spirited palomino filly called Kiara who was Ali's own baby.

The horses back home were nothing like these worthless nags, Loki silently fumed. Why, those horse were fine, magnificent creatures with gleaming hooves, flowing manes and tails, and silken coats. They were well-trained animals, not like these...beasts.

Loki nursed a bite on his hand, courtesy of Nell. He had tried to feed her an apple, unaware that the old mare was disagreeable and prone to violence. She would be a struggle. Jack seemed docile enough, if not huge. Kiara seemed spirited and in need of a firm hand. All in all, Loki mused, they were worthless nags.

Grumbling, Loki finished his chores and went back to the house, just in time for dinner. Judy had made chicken casserole, sweet potatoes, and fried rice, with apple pie covered in sugar for dessert. It smelled delicious.

Loki sat down between Eli and Ali for his first of many meals with the family. He rather enjoyed it. He rarely ate meals with his family as a child. Plus, the food was excellent. After dinner, he helped wash the dishes, surprising Judy greatly.

That night, Loki fell asleep immediately. He didn't dream of home. For the first time in his life, he didn't dream.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**still not mine**

* * *

Loki awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside his window, something uncommon in Asgard, but extremely common in Georgia. Loki lay in bed for a moment, listening to the birds. Their cheery songs energized him. He got out of bed and got dressed. He walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Everyone was already up.

"Today, we are starting the harvest," Bill announced to John and Loki.

John groaned. "Today? But it's hot!"

"No complaints! Now, get going! Dress lightly; it's hot out there and I don't want anyone passing out on me!" Bill said briskly.

Loki and John gulped down their breakfast and quickly prepared to start the harvest. John loaned Loki and pair of dark blue jeans and a black tee-shirt to work in. The 3 men worked nonstop all day until dinner was ready and the sun was low in the sky. They managed to finish harvesting the grain and store it in the barn.

Dinner was beef stew and beans. It was a simple meal, but Judy made it delicious by adding spices and using an old family recipe. After dinner, Loki again helped to wash the dishes. After he finished, he saw Ali watching him. Their eyes met. He felt a spark. He had never felt this way before. How could a mortal girl make him feel so alive. He fell head over heels in love.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Alicia, but please call me Ali." Ali extended her hand for Loki to shake.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Ali," Loki said, pressing his lips to the back of her hand like a knight in a fairy tale.

Ali blushed crimson, but didn't pull her hand away. Loki slowly pulled his lips away, not releasing her hand. Suddenly, there was a slight cough from the doorway. Ali and Loki turned, Ali snatching her hand from Loki's grasp. Eli stood, with an awestruck look on his face. Ali pushed past him, fleeing down the hall to her room. Eli watched her run, and then turned to Loki.

"What was that?" Eli asked. "I've never seen anyone do that in real life! And I've never seen her blush so much!"

Loki look confused. "Is that not how mortal men pursue maidens?"

Eli looked astounded. "Uh, no. For one thing, no self-respecting guy would ever be caught dead being that...chivalrous." Eli said the word like a curse.

"Why not?" Loki inquired.

"It would ruin their bad boy reputation. Girls dig bad guys. And scars, or so I'm told. And I've never heard anyone talk like you. You need lessons on how to get the girl, especially if the girl is my sister," Eli said pointedly.

"I see," Loki said. "I shall have to learn."

Eli eyes his new friend. "Yes, you definitely do."

* * *

**A.N.**

**OOOO some romance for Loki! Didn't go too well, but luckily the lucky girl's little bro is here to save the day!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

**Not mine.**

* * *

After Loki's startling actions, Ali avoided him like the plague. Every time she saw him, she blushed and ran out of the room. Loki was confused.

"What did I do wrong?" Loki asked Eli. "No maiden has ever acted like this around me."

Eli shrugged. "What can I say? My sister's weird."

Loki gave Eli a strange look. This boy called his sister a seemingly insulting name without any sort of shame. _What a world this is_. Eli noticed.

"What? She is. Trust me, I live with her."

Loki just stared, before turning and walking away.

A week quickly passed in this fashion, Ali avoiding Loki and Loki being helpful. Then there was some news. Rosie, Eli and Ali's cousin and one of Ali's best friends, was coming to visit.

Eli groaned. "Does she really have to stay with us? She's so annoying."

"You're annoying," countered Ali.

"Children, enough," chided Judy. "Rosie is your cousin and she will be staying for the rest of summer. That's only a few weeks."

"But..." Eli protested weakly.

"No buts. Now clean your room! This house better be spotless by the time she arrives or else!" Judy threatened.

Eli ran off to his room, Ali followed suit to her room. Judy soon put Bill, John, and Loki to work cleaning the rest of the house, before scurrying off to make sure everything was ready. By dinner, everyone was famished and the house was reasonably neat.

Dinner passed quickly and quietly. The adults went to bed early, leaving the children and Loki alone. Eli quickly turned on the TV to his favorite show and tuned the rest of the world out. Grabbing her iPod and a book, Ali curled up on the sofa, wrapped in a thick blanket. Loki settled down to watch TV with Eli, but he couldn't keep up with the plot. Soon bored, he glanced covertly at Ali every once in a while. She seemed so peaceful, her head nodding gently to the beat of a song only she could hear.

Soon, Eli and Ali went to bed. Loki did the same, just as tired as they were. He would need his rest. Rosie was coming in the morning.

The next morning, the whole house was in chaos. Judy and John were driving out to pick Rosie up, while Bill was left in charge. Judy warned them to behave.

"Y'all better behave, you hear me? Rosie is a guest and she doesn't want to spend her vacation with a bunch of savages. If any of you so much as leave a fingerprint on anything in this house, you will regret it, you hear me?" Judy threatened, her country accent much stronger when she was stressed. "Now, Bill, you're in charge. No mischief while I'm gone, or else!"

Judy hurried out of the house to the car, where John was waiting patiently. They drove away, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

"Well, that was fun," remarked Eli sarcastically.

"Now, don't tease your momma," Bill said. "She wants to make a good impression on your cousin. Family means a lot to her, especially when it's her youngest sister's only child."

"I don't see why she should stay with us though. Couldn't she stay in the city with Uncle Billy or Auntie Jo?" Eli complained.

"Rosie grew up in the city and wasn't raised in a family like ours. Auntie Cathy just wants her baby to spend time with family away from the city. Besides, Cathy and Judy were close as children; Billy and Jo were older, so Cathy feels more comfortable with her only child staying with your momma," explained Bill.

Eli sulked, but he shut up. Ali took the opportunity to talk to her grandfather.

"Bill, did you know Mom and her family when Dad was growing up?" she asked.

"I sure did. The boys used to play together. Your momma's own momma was a friend of my wife's. We never did understand why she gave those kids such old-fashioned, long names. No wonder they shortened them: Josephine to Jo, William to Bill, Judith to Judy, and Catherine to Cathy. Our boys were given more modern names: Luke, Mark, your own daddy John, and Christopher. All the boys were on teams together. Even back then, our families were close," Bill remembered fondly.

Eli and Ali listened quietly. Old family tales were sure to follow. But his speech was cut short by the rumbling of an engine right outside.

"They're here!" Ali shouted gleefully.

Eli and Ali ran outside. Loki and Bill followed them, just in time to see Ali hug who could only be Rosie. Loki looked with interest. So this was Rosie. Rosie had long red hair, barely contained by a headband. It was wild and curly, with stray hairs flying in every direction. She had chocolate brown eyes and freckles covering every inch of her pale skin. She was talking excitedly to Ali, who, in comparison, looked very quiet.

Ali pulled Rosie towards the house, dragging her by the hand. Eli and Loki trailed after them, as they climbed the stairs to Ali's room in the attic. Loki looked around. he had never seen the inside of her room before. It was painted a pale pink with white trim and polka-dotted curtains. There was a cot next to a bed. The bed was covered in a hot pink quilt. Rosie flopped down on the bed, perfectly at home.

"Oh my gosh, I have so much to tell you!" she squealed. "I haven't seen you in, like, forever!"

Ali grinned. "I have lots to tell you, too."

Rosie noticed Loki for the first time. "Who's this?"

"This is Loki. He's staying with us," Ali said, with a note of something Loki couldn't quite name, but Rosie recognized easily.

"Oh, how nice," Rosie said coyly. "I'm Rosie. It's so lovely to meet you."

Eli looked at Rosie in disgust. "Do you even know who this is? This is Loki! The guy who tried to take over the world? This ringing bells for you?"

Rosie looked at Loki in a new light, shocked, and then smiled. "I'm all for ambition."

Eli rolled his eyes. Ali stared at her cousin in shock. Loki ran his fingers through his hair, uncomfortable. Luckily, Judy broke the awkward silence.

"Come on, kids! Lunch is ready!" she yelled from downstairs.

They filed downstairs, Ali and Rosie hanging back while Eli and Loki led the way.

"Dude, you better watch out for Rosie. She's a monster," Eli warned Loki in hushed tones.

Loki looked quizzically at Eli. "What sort of monster? She seems quite normal."

Eli shook his head darkly. "She's not normal. Just...watch your back."

Meanwhile, Rosie and Ali were discussing Loki in low whispers.

"He's hot! Are you two a couple?" Rosie asked.

Ali blushed. "No way, he just lives here."

Rosie grinned. "But you would love to love him, wouldn't you?"

"Rosie! No!" Ali denied vigorously, but Rosie only chuckled.

The meal was peaceful, with Judy asking Rosie about city life and family. It passed quickly, and after they were done, Rosie and Ali fled upstairs to Ali's room once more. Everyone followed their lead and went to bed as well.

* * *

**A.N.**

**I know Rosie seems kinda...uh...boy-crazy, but in her defense, look at Loki. He's hot. I would be, too.**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

**Not mine**

* * *

Loki awoke early in the morning. He walked out of his room to the kitchen, where he saw a rather alarming sight.

Rosie and Ali were baking something that smelled delicious in their pajamas. Rosie's hair was as wild as ever, and she wore only a tank top and a pair of shorts. Ali was dressed more modestly in an oversized tee-shirt and sweats.

"Um..." Loki cleared his throat, feeling slightly ridiculous. "Good morning."

Rosie and Ali spun around to face him. Rosie's eyes went wide, staring at his chest. Loki looked down. He had forgotten to put a shirt on. In his head, he cursed his absent-mindedness. It must be the Misgardian atmosphere. It's making me like them.

Ali reacted more calmly than her cousin. "Hello, Loki. Want some pancakes?"

"Pancakes?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry, i forgot, you probably don't have them in Asgard. Pancakes are...well it's hard to explain. Here, try one," Ali said, holding a plate out to him.

Loki took the plate and gingerly bit into the pancake. It was good. Seeing his enthusiasm, Ali held out a glass jar.

"They taste better with maple syrup on them," she smiled.

Loki drizzled syrup on and took another bite. She was right, it was better. "My thanks, milady."

Ali blushed. "You don't have to call me that. My name's Ali. Just Ali."

"Very well...Ali." Loki said her name like he was savoring it.

Rosie coughed loudly. "Oh, we weren't properly introduced yesterday. My name is Rosie," she said, holding her hand out demandingly.

Loki smirked to himself. Ali had obviously told her what had happened between them, and Rosie was cunning enough to take advantage of the information. Well, two can play at that game.

"Delighted to meet you, I am Loki, former Prince of Asgard." Loki bowed, ignoring her outstretched hand.

Obviously disappointed, Rosie retracted her spurned hand. Undeterred, she tried again. "Ali tells me you are staying with us for a while. I would love to show you around town. Georgia is a beautiful state and it would be a shame for you not to see some of the sites," she preened.

_ I_ _bet you would._ He smiled indulgently. "That would be delightful, but Eli has already offered to give me a tour of this land. Had I known of the great honor you bestowed on me before, I would not have accepted. But, alas, I did."

Rosie pouted. "Well, if you're sure..."

"Quite sure. I gave my word to the boy, and I am bound to it. No Prince of Asgard may break his word. It is simply not done," Loki said.

"Well, if you change your mind..." Rosie trailed off suggestively.

"If I change my mind, I shall come to you immediately," Loki promised.

Pleased, Rosie fluttered her eyelashes at him. Ali coughed awkwardly. Rosie tore her eyes away from Loki reluctantly to glare at her cousin. Ali shrugged. They stood in awkward silence for a while until Eli entered the room boisterously.

"Pancakes!" he yelled as he grabbed one off Ali's plate. "Thanks Ali."

"Hey!" Ali protested. "That's mine."

He held out the half-eaten pancake. "Want it back?"

She eyed it in disgust. "You can keep it."

"Cool, thanks Al," Eli mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Ali, not Al," Ali corrected her brother.

"My bad."

Ali smacked the back of his head, ignoring his pained yelp. "No, my bad."

Loki smirked. This mortal girl had spirit. True, she was only human, but she had the spirit of a warrior. The others, however, was a different matter. Rosie seemed to be a tease with no real intellect, and Eli appeared to live only to torment his sister and eat.

What a world this was. Mortal girls, barely out of childhood, flirted with full-grown warriors, and boys antagonized their sister instead of training to be warriors. It was a wonder he hadn't conquered the planet, if all humans were like this family. He would have to try harder next time.

A engine rumbled outside, breaking the silence. Loki had clearly heard it too, turning her head to the direction it was coming from.

"Mom, someone's coming up the driveway!" she called.

Judy appeared in the doorway. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Loki with her family, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Who, sweetie?"

"I don't know. If I knew, I would have said," Ali pointed out.

There was a knock on the door. Judy went to open it. In the kitchen, Loki could clearly hear her and the mystery visitor.

"Hello, ma'am," a familiar voice said. "My name is Agent Natasha Romanoff, of S.H.I.E.L.D. I am here about a visitor I believe your family has. Loki, of Asgard?"

Loki stepped out into view of the red-headed agent. "Romanoff."

"Loki," she said coldly.

"So...you two know each other?" Ali asked, falsely cheerful.

"Sadly, yes." Romanoff glared at Loki.

"Indeed." Loki returned her malevolent gaze.

"Oh." Ali wisely retreated back into the kitchen.

"Well, I don't mean to intrude. I'm just here to collect...your visitor," Natasha said to Judy.

"Nonsense, you're not intruding. Please, stay for dinner," Judy invited graciously.

Natasha looked uncomfortable. "I...I really shouldn't."

"You must. I insist." Judy steered the agent into the dining room.

After a tense meal, Natasha thanked Judy and hauled Loki out to the car. She handcuffed him and stuffed him into the back seat. She got into the driver's seat and peeled away in a cloud of dust.

After a few hours of awkward silence, they passed over the Georgia state line into South Carolina. Loki did not comment on the idiotic names the humans gave their states, choosing instead to continue staring out the window sullenly. Natasha took an exit into a small town and stopped at a gas station. She went into the small convenience store located right by the station to pick up some snacks, making sure to lock the car. Loki ignored her and continued to stare out the window.

When she returned, she opened the trunk of the car. She then uttered a long string of what could only be curses in Russian. Loki listened carefully. What was in the trunk?

She reappeared in his vision, 3 teenagers in tow. It was Rosie, Eli, and Ali. Loki smirked. This should be interesting, he mused.

"Friends of yours?" she hissed at Loki.

"Not particularly."

"Then what are they doing here?" she demanded. "I can't take them back now, it's too far."

"Let us stay. We won't do anything, and we left a note," Eli suggested.

"Yeah, let us stay," Rosie chimed in.

Ali wisely stayed quiet. Natasha's face darkened.

"Fine. Get in the car."

Eli climbed into the middle seat, right next to Loki. Rosie climbed in after him. Ali took the front seat. Loki was annoyed. It was bad enough that he was going back to New York, but having to endure it sitting next to his overly enthusiastic "fan" was adding insult to injury. At least he didn't have to sit by Rosie.

Natasha hit the gas and the car peeled away from the gas station, leaving a trail of dust in their wake. She was still fuming, as she didn't slow down. The teens wisely stayed quiet for roughly 100 miles before, Eli broke the silence.

"So...anyone up for a game of Truth or Dare?"

Natasha gripped the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning pale. Ali groaned. Rosie elbowed Eli in the side.

"Eli!" she chastised in a loud whisper.

"What?" he protested.

Bored by the bickering, Loki asked, "What is this Truth or Dare of which you speak?"

"It's a super cool game! So someone ask another person of their choice 'truth or dare?' Then that person has to pick one. The person who asked gets to either ask a question if they said truth or give them a dare if they said dare. The person who got asked must answer the question honestly or do the dare. Then it's their turn to ask someone," Eli said eagerly. "Want to play?"

"Not really," Loki said dryly.

"Oh." Eli looked rejected.

"I mean, not now." Loki amended his original answer.

Eli's face lit up. "Sweet!"

"I fail to see how that is sweet," Loki said.

"It's just an expression," Ali explained. "It means he thinks it's cool."

"Cool? Why does the temperature matter?" Loki was puzzled.

"That's a expression too. It has nothing to do with the temperature. It means he thinks it's very good, interesting," Ali continued.

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Miss Ali."

"Just Ali," she corrected.

"Ali then. My apologies." Loki still didn't like calling her that, but he obeyed her wishes.

"It's okay," she hastened to assure him. "It's not your fault, it's just how you were raised."

Loki snorted in disgust at the thought of his past on Asgard. The group lapsed into silence, which lasted for many, many miles, until Rosie tried to spark up another conversation.

"So...what's Asgard like?"

Loki scowled. "Better than this place."

"Oh? How?" she questioned him.

"It does not have as many prattling girls intent of driving me to the brink of madness!"

Rosie pouted and turned away from Loki. Eli chuckled softly, but wisely didn't say anything. Al yawned loudly and shifted in her seat. Loki's eyes flicked to her, before he directed his gaze to the passing scenery. Natasha was not blind to this, but she kept her mouth shut.

After a few hours, the sun fell below the horizon, and Natasha was forced to put the headlights on to see the road in front of her. Rosie and Eli had fallen asleep about an hour ago, but Ali still fidgeted. Loki remained awake as well, not trusting Natasha. His gaze fell on Ali, as she was the only friendly one who still moved.

Her hair occasionally fell across her face, causing her to brush it behind her ear more than once. Her elbow rested on the door, and she leaned her cheek against her hand. Every once in a while, she yawned and wiggled in her seat. Not even watching her could keep Loki from boredom, and soon his mind began to wander back to Asgard. He pushed the memories to the back of his mind with a surge of anger and focused on a plan of escape. But even Loki could not fight his exhaustion, and he dozed off.

* * *

**A.N.**

**A longer chapter and the appearance of a familiar face! What's next?**

**Yes, I know Rosie is acting really...desperate, but hey? She acts as a character foil to Ali.**


End file.
